XXX HOLIC: New Adventures
by Crystal56
Summary: Watanuki and Yuko have some new customers! Let's watch them handle everything under the sun! Title is still in works... Well, please check it out! Read and Review, but no flames!


Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp's XXX Holic manga.

A/N: Yûko Icihara and Kimihiro Watanuki have an odd relationship. In order for Watanuki to pay for a service, one that will rid him of his ability to see spirits, he's in the service of Yûko, a witch with an unusual shop. There, Watanuki sees the oddest things and meets the oddest customers.

...

"Watanuki, where's the rice brandy I asked for?" Yûko called out towards the kitchen, "I'm sooo thirsty!"

"Remember Mokona too!" the little black creature sitting next to her called out.

"Coming!" Watanuki replied, bringing out the brandy and some cups. Yûko Icihara poured herself a large glass and poured some for Mokona too.

"Did you remember the snacks?" Yûko asked and Watanuki ran into the kitchen and brought out the tray of food he had prepared.

"YUM!" Mokona cried and grabbed some of the food and swallowed it in one gulp.

"You know if you drink too much you'll get sick," Watanuki said, "So don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Old argument," Yûko said with a grin and polished off her glass and poured another.

"Um...excuse me, I hope I'm not intruding..." a female voice said, "But I was suddenly drawn here..."

"No, not at all," Yûko said, turning more serious in a flash, "You could say your coming here was hitsuzen." Watanuki took a few steps back.

"This place is very interesting," the woman said, "Oh, my name is Heather."

"How can I help you?" Yûko asked, "What is your wish..."

"Actually, there is something...."

...

Dragon Pendant Part 1 

...

"I see, and it's been in your family for many generations?" Yûko asked, "I see..."

"Can you perhaps help me locate it? I've been checking all the antique shops to see if someone pawned it off," Heather said, "I must find it it's very precious to me!"

"I understand," Yûko said, "Come back in about 2 days, I should have something of a lead for you then."

"Thank you so much," she replied, bowing and left.

"Watanuki, did you watch our conversation?" Yûko asked, "What did you think of her?"

"To loose such a family treasure, I feel sorry for her," Watanuki replied, "I mean..."

"I know what you mean. She was sincere about the treasure as well. And notice she didn't describe it to me," Yûko said, "Either she forgot to or she didn't want to..."

"Excuse me!" Heather said, coming in again.

"What is it?" Yûko asked.

"I just realized I forgot to tell you what it looked like. I mean I told you what it was but I didn't tell you what it looked like," Heather said and a slightly surprised look came across Yûko's face.

"What does it look like?" Watanuki asked, breaking the silence that had followed Heather's speech.

"It's a dragon pendant..." Heather explained, "And it's shaped like a dragon, and there's a jewel in the center of it that seems to change color."

"Ah, then a part of your full name is Midori no Ryu?" Yûko asked.

"Yes, Heather Green Dragon," she replied, "How did you know?"

"I know of the pendant," Yûko said, "And I know of your lineage.... Don't worry; I shall help you to locate it... Just return here in two days."

"Thank you so much again," Heather said and once again left the shop.

"I haven't seen a member of that clan here for such a long time," Yûko said, "And to loose the pendant..."

"You know these Midori no Ryu?" Watanuki asked.

"I've heard of their legend and lore," Yûko said, "And the importance of that pendant to their clan's history... It has been around for many generations."

"So are you going to help her?" Watanuki asked, "You didn't even ask for a price..."  
"She knows," Yûko said.

...

"Yûko better know what she's doing," Watanuki said on his way to school, "I've never seen her try to locate a lost item, but she's probably done that before..."

"Watanuki!" a female voice called out.

"Himawari-chan!" Watanuki called back, "Good to see you!"

"I know," she replied, "What's going on?"

"Have you seen a dragon's pendant by chance? There's a customer at our store who had one stolen from her and she wants to get it back..." Watanuki said.

"A pendant?" Himawari asked, "Wait, I may have heard something about some sort of necklace!"

"What did you hear?" Watanuki asked, "If you heard anything Himawari-chan..."

"It was just a passing comment I heard from some girls in our class. One of them said did you go into the shrine and steal it? And then another one of the girls replied that she had to sneak into the deepest part of the shrine to get it but it was easy..." Himawari replied.

"That's all you heard?" Watanuki asked, "That's a really good memory Himawari-chan! When did you hear it?"

"As I was leaving school yesterday, do you know what shrine it was stolen from?" Himawari asked, "I mean, if it was stolen that's just not right!"

"I know... I mean I don't know which shrine but Yûko has a customer that was looking for such a thing," Watanuki said, "And now we have a lead!"

"That's so great!" Himawari exclaimed, "I'm glad I could help then! We better hurry off to school before we're late!"

"I see... Himawari-chan overheard something?" Yûko asked, "That is good news."

"It is?" Watanuki asked.

"We have a lead to go on," Yûko said, "Not to mention she overheard the people that actually might have taken it... The only question then to ask is why? Was it a dare or was there some motive behind it? I think the only thing to do at the present is go and visit Heather Midori no Ryu."

"Why would that help?" Watanuki asked.

"She might know why people would try to steal her pendant, although I doubt the girls Himawari saw would've known the true value of the pendant," Yûko said and then turned away from Watanuki, "Maru, Moro, come and help me get changed!"

"So what're you going to do?" Watanuki asked, heading into the kitchen to make dinner.

"I know what I'm going to do, human nature is predictable in cases like this," Yûko said, "And knowing the circumstances as to why her pendant was taken makes this so much easier!"

TBC 

**A/N: This isn't a Mary Sue, this is just adding on to the adventures of Yûko and Watanuki, so I hope you like this chapter, I should have the next one up soon, hopefully! All flames will roast the marshmallows that I will feed to people who like my story!**


End file.
